stories_love_and_choicesfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Love and Choices Wiki
Welcome to the ! Indulge yourself in abundant stories and choose your own fate! There are seven stories currently being released (none yet completed), with two more that are announced but not released. The released stories are Courting Desire, Merlin: Love & Destiny, Spring Paradise, Forbidden Love, The Sea's Lost Daughter, How to Catch a Cheater and I am the Wild. About the Game Indulge yourself in abundant stories and write stories of yourself! You can find every type of books you ever imagined - science fiction, romantic stories, mystery novels and legendary tales. In each different story, you’ll get the chance to make choices all by yourself and decide your own fate. Extraordinary books in Stories: '' ''Merlin: Love & Destiny: ''You, the daughter of a blacksmith, accidentally find out that you are the descendant of the mysterious tribe—Druids. Will you go on with your ordinary life or fulfill the responsibility endowed by fate? On your journey of seeking the lost magic, two charming men stand out to escort and guide you. Throughout your legendary journey, each one of your choices will affect your mission of rejuvenating your people!'' The Sea's Lost Daughter: ''On a summer trip to a beach house with your friends, an accident leads you to crashing into the ocean! When you wake up, mysterious things happen to you. You discover that you're a mermaid and more secrets about yourself! How could you use the power of love to overthrow the evil king and save your true home in the sea?'' I am the Wild: ''The Night Brothers are four vampire lawyers, and you're their new assistant! Can you help them solve a murder mystery in this fantasy world, or will their flirting distract you? Play to find out!'' How to Catch a Cheater: ''You’re a fidelity inspector, testing the loyalty of people’s partners for a living, and you’re a damn good one at that. But good might not be enough when you’re hired to test New York’s most desired bachelor, Matt Dalton, COO of Silverstein Corp. While posing as his assistant, your job is to seduce him and get him to bed before New Year’s Eve, but when you discover Matt is an old flame of yours, things get messy. Snuggle up on the couch this Christmas with this cozy romance-filled, winter wonderland story.'' Courting Desire: ''Magically transported back in time to 1667, France, you help to investigate the King's attempted assassination. Thrown into court intrigue, and a steamy love triangle with a Prince and a Duke, will you ever find your way home. And will you even want to?'' Spring Paradise: ''You find people close to you constantly disappear and you’re hunted by mysterious people! What would you do? Run or fight against the mysterious power? What happened in the horrible Forbidden Forest 60 years ago? What secret is buried there?'' Forbidden Love: ''Prep school drama and forbidden romance tangle together when you meet Devon Hart, a misunderstood bad boy. Will you follow the path you've always known, or risk it all for love?'' ...PLUS more new stories COMING SOON! Important articles -Forbidden Love-.jpg|Stories|link=https://stories-love-and-choices.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Stories The Sea's Lost Daughter.jpg|Stories Walkthroughs|link=https://stories-love-and-choices.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Stories_Walkthrough File:Placeholder |A Main Character|link=A Main Character File:Placeholder |The First Episode|link=The First Episode File:Placeholder |An Important Location|link=An Important Location File:Placeholder |A Crucial Item|link=A Crucial Item Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse